Love Lost
by Minatu-chan and Mooseley
Summary: Ravenpelt always loved her sister. She looked up to Spottedsky and followed in Spottedsky's footsteps. To her, the stage was for Spottedsky and everyone else was her supporting actors. But what happens when greencough sweeps through ThunderClan, and there isn't enough catmint to go around?


**Hello, hello! I wrote this for the WillowClan writing challenge. The prompt is:**

**"If you had any desired wish of your choosing, what would you do in exchange for your freedom... your very being of yourself?" (which reminded me of Madoka Magica, but whatevers...)**

_**Disclaimer-**_** My plan to rule the world has yet to have been achieved, therefore I do not yet own the Warriors Series.**

**Onwards.**

* * *

"Rrrarrr! I'm gonna get you, Spottedkit!" Ravenkit mewed, blue eyes shining with excitement. Spottedkit squealed, scrambling to her paws. The two kits ran around the nursery, tumbling across the moss. Spottedkit's brown and black fur fluffed up as Ravenkit pounced at her again, black fur full of dirt and grass. Spottedkit rolled away from Ravenkit's paws, and Ravenkit landed on Eaglekit. He immediately jumped, tossing Ravenkit on her back. Eaglekit's eyes were wide with shock. He was bigger than his two sisters, but rarely play fought as roughly as the two she-kits did. Fern-nose looked over the three, shaking her large, black and brown head.

"Alright you two, calm down," she meowed, her fluffy tail sweeping the two-she kits off of their paws. Their blue eyes shone, and they squealed when their brother shot them a glare. Fern-nose's white whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Come now. Time to sleep," Fern-nose urged her kits with tired, amber eyes. Spottedkit let out a little murmur of "_I don't wanna..._" but settled down next to her tortoiseshell mother all the same.

X

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" Spottedpaw yowled from the tree limb she stood on. Her beautiful tortoiseshell pelt ruffling in the wind, the tree's limbs swaying beneath her. Ravenpaw gazed up at her sister, eyes wide with awe.

"You're so high up!" Ravenpaw cried, but her voice was captured by the wind and taken far away. Spottedpaw's excited eyes gazed out over the lake. Spottedpaw could see WindClan and RiverClan territory from the branches of Sky Oak, and she could just barely make out the shapes of cats moving across the land. Spottedpaw felt like she could see the whole world. She looked back down at Ravenpaw, exhilarated. Spottedpaw then gracefully descended Sky Oak with the grace of a squirrel. Ravenpaw wondered if it was because she had no fear.

X

Ravenpelt stared at Mothfur in shock, her amber eyes wide.

"No..." she shook her head, paws shivering with fear. Mothfur gave the young she-cat a sympathetic look, "We can't be out of catmint..."

"I'm sorry, Ravenpelt. There's not much that I can do to help her," Mothfur replied, "And we can't risk any other cats getting sick."

"But!" Ravenpelt choked, "But Spottedsky can't! She can't die..." Ravenpelt's paws jerkily took her away from the ThunderClan medicine cat. She found herself at the bracken entrance of the clan. Ravenpelt met Mousetail's eyes. His yellow eyes were tired. Not many of the healthy cats were sleeping a lot, and then little they got was restless. His yellow eyes softened to her though.

"I'm going to look for some catmint..." Ravenpelt muttered, hanging her head. She could no longer meet his eyes. Mousetail nodded to her, and Ravenpelt padded out into the snow.

X

"Mousetail! Mousetail!" Ravenpaw meowed, bouncing excitedly upon her paws. The gray tom turned to his apprentice, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Yes?" he asked, gazing down at her. It seemed her pelt was sticking up in odd places again.

"Can you teach me the move Shadeclaw taught Spottedpaw?" Ravenpaw asked, her amber eyes glittering with hope. Mousetail shook his head in disbelief.

"I know you want to keep up with your sister, but you're still struggling with the last move. Let's perfect that one first, alright?" he told her gently. Ravenpaw whined in protest, and he purred, rather amused.

X

Ravenpelt tore across ThunderClan territory, running toward the WindClan border. Snow kicked up under her paws. A couple times she found herself sliding into the snow, her pelt becoming wet and cold. When she reached the stream, she was stumbling on her paws. A few times she slipped them right into the frigid water. She was even panting for air. Her longs were on fire, and every breath felt like a new burst of static pain rolling through her muscled body. _Where was she even going?_ Her paws led her on a predetermined path. It was almost as if StarClan was leading her paws forward.

Ravenpelt came to a rocky slope that was slick with ice. Shivering, she dug her claws into the rocks, heaving her aching body up the hill. She was careful not to slip into the gurgling stream that followed the path down the rocks away from her. Ravenpelt opened her paws' pads open on a few of the sharper rocks, blood painting her path. Then she came upon a small pool of water that a waterfall fell into. The moon was caught perfectly in the water, and she realized she was at the moonpool. Her bloody paws slipped right into a pair of paw prints along the edge of the water.

Ravenpelt's fur stood on end as she looked around herself with wide, amber eyes. She wasn't a medicine cat. She was barely even a warrior, so why had she ended up at the moonpool of all places? The rocky ledges kept the wind from beating at Ravenpelt's half-frozen fur. She shivered despite herself, falling onto the ground finally in exhaustion. Ravenpelt closed her amber eyes slowly, letting out a small breath of air.

"Please, StarClan... _please_ save my sister," Ravenpelt began, opening her amber eyes, "I'll give anything!" Her fur was tingling, perhaps it was with StarClan's power.

"Save Spottedsky! Please! Trade my life for hers! Anything! Just _please_ don't let her die!" Ravenpelt yowled, feeling like her lungs were going to burst. Then she fell, her voice breaking into a whimper. She collapsed by the water wondering if StarClan was really listening.

X

"Eagletalon! Spottedsky! Ravenpelt!" the clan roared with pride. Fern-nose and Owleye's voices could be heard over the crowd if Ravenpaw – no, _Ravenpelt_ listened hard. Spottedsky and Ravenpelt ran up to their mother, eyes glowing with happiness. Spottedsky was practically glowing, and Ravenpelt could detect it in almost every strand of her sister's fur.

"We're finally warriors!" Ravenpelt meowed, hopping a little on her paws before rubbing her fur against Fern-nose's. Spottedsky purred happily, touching her nose to their mother's. Fern-nose looked over her two daughters, amber eyes glowing.

"I'm so proud of you," Fern-nose meowed, "Eagletalon too." Spottedsky bumped her shoulder against Ravenpelt's and Ravenpelt closed her eyes, pressing back against her sister. Eagletalon and Owleye were talking just a couple tail lengths away.

X

Ravenpelt was in a strange place. The grass was green, the air was warm and everything was positively beautiful. It was all too unnatural. Ravenpelt's paws no longer hurt on the soft grass. She gazed at the new scenery with wide, frightened eyes. She had no idea as to how she'd gotten there.

"Hello, Ravenpelt," a cat said, padding up from behind the black she-cat. Ravenpelt whirled around, her fur sticking up. She gazed at the cat with the same frightened eyes.

"Who are you?" Ravenpelt asked. The cat nodded slightly, acknowledging the question.

"My name does not matter. You said you wanted to save Spottedsky, right?" the cat meowed. Ravenpelt practically felt the warmth of summer flow over her fur, she was so relieved.

"Y-yes," she mewed, her words failing her. The cat purred, wrapping its tail around its paws.

"And you would give _anything_ for this?" the cat continued, its eyes glinting with a curious emotion.

"Of course!" Ravenpelt cried, "I love her!" Her amber eyes flashed with determination. The cat nodded once again.

"Then I will take what you consider to be your whole world," the cat meowed. Ravenpelt's eyes widened in shock, "I will take your love for your sister." Ravenpelt yowled in pain and anguish.

"NO!"

X

Spottedpaw padded into the apprentices' den, her amber eyes quickly finding her sister. She saw Ravenpaw lying in her bed, shivering. Spottedpaw's expression softened, and she padded over toward Ravenpaw. Spottedpaw curled around her shaking sister, sharing her own warmth with her easily chilled sister. Ravenpaw pushed against her sister, trying to get closer. Spottedpaw purred happily.

X

Ravenpelt opened her eyes, a strange chill had settled over her. She couldn't have stopped loving her sister. That was supposed to be something that could never be taken from her. Her tired amber eyes found a large clump of catmint tucked in a crevice by the moonpool. Ravenpelt quickly grabbed it, running back toward ThunderClan camp. Her broken pads screaming as she ran. She _had _to get the leaves to Mothfur. Ravenpelt had to for Spottedsky. Spottedsky was the center of her world. Nothing could just suddenly shift the center of her world for a measly clump of catmint... could they?

Ravenpelt padded into ThunderClan camp, and battered as she was, Mothfur paid no attention. He praised the young she-cat.

"I don't know where you found it, but thank StarClan you did," Mothfur meowed. Ravenpelt nodded.

"Of course. I'd battle a badger for Spottedsky," she replied. Mothfur purred, shaking his head.

"You two... You were always so close," he commented, padding off to his den with the mouthful of catmint. Ravenpelt went into the warriors' den, collapsing in exhaustion.

X

"Ravenpelt!" Spottedsky meowed, pushing her head against Ravenpelt's face. Ravenpelt was empty. She didn't feel the usual warmth that pooled up in her heart when Spottedsky was near her, and Ravenpelt's amber eyes filled with pain.

"You saved us! You saved me!" Spottedsky purred. Ravenpelt felt like her heart was going to break. She looked at her sister with a hurt and broken expression.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Ravenpelt said in a broken, hoarse voice, "I am so, so sorry..." Spottedsky stared at Ravenpelt in confusion.

"Ravenpelt...? What's wrong?" Spottedsky asked, concern coloring her voice. Spottedsky's expression only made it worse for Ravenpelt. Ravenpelt turned tail and fled, her paws tearing across the camp. A yowl of loss following her steps. For she would never share her sister's love again, and what was left was a hole in her soul.

* * *

**I actually wrote this with my sister in mind. When I was a kid, protecting her was my biggest concern. I had no value for myself and what was going to happen to me for doing this, but if I didn't then maybe she would have abused my baby sister, and I couldn't let that happen.**

**So, thanks for reading! And review, if you so wish.**

**~Minatu-chan**


End file.
